Forever
by SYF
Summary: One shot(again). It's the sakura festival and Sakura is determined to make Yue join in.


**Forever**

Sakura stared at the sakura petals in her hand. She looked up at the flowering tree with bright emerald eyes. This was her favourite season and day of the year. The Sakura festival. She laughed and whirled around in the storm of pink petals. Her kimono fluttered about her as she danced in the whirlwind of flowers. Eriol and Tomoyo along with Touya and Yukito were dancing with her as well. 

_Winter comes in a rush _

_but all I can see_

_Are sakura petals _

_falling around me_

Yue smiled as he looked at his mistress. Sakura was the only person he knew who could look so innocent and pure even when her heart was breaking. His smile grew wider as the happy woman pulled Kero's human false form into her dance. He was the only one who knew how much she had hurt when Syaoron left even though she had been the one to break it off. Now Syaoron was happily married to Meiling and about to be a father.

_Sakura petals brush my cheeks _

_Spreading all over me_

_But can you guess _

_what I see_

His face gentled as he saw her laughing delightedly while talking to Kero. He felt the familiar emotions stir in his chest. He loved her. He had loved her ever since the Judgment. So many times since then he had been tempted to tell her but each time he had backed down. And since she started going out with Syaoron he had had to hide his feelings. But now that he was gone he was free to tell her but like before his fear of rejection made him unable to do anything more than watch as she grew from a beautiful child into an enchanting woman.

_I see My Sakura dancing around me_

_I see My Sakura laughing at me_

_I see My Sakura calling for me_

Sakura paused in her dance as she felt someone looking at her. She looked up and saw Yue staring at Kero and her. She smiled and held out her hand to him. The silver haired man shook his head and folded his arms. Sakura sighed with disappointment but her stubborn nature wouldn't let her give up. She left Kero to his amusements and walked toward Yue. 'Come on Yue join in,' she pleaded reaching for his hand. 'To dance in the middle of dying flowers?' Yue asked even though he smiled faintly. Sakura smiled and clasped his hand. 'If they're dying all the more reason to do this just once,' she said pulling him toward her friends. Yue shook his head but gave in. 

_Pink petals floating round _

_up, down, over and under_

_From up high in the tree _

_falling down asunder_

As soon as they arrived one of Sakura's friends, Yamazaki, came over.  'Did you know that if you tell someone you love them on this day you'll be with them forever?' he said with a grin. Sakura laughed. Chiharou came over with her daughter. She pulled him along by his ears and out of their way. Sakura turned to Yue with glittering emerald eyes. 'Shall we dance?' she asked holding her hands out. Yue accepted them with a smile. They held each other and danced. The others paused to stare at the card mistress and her moon guardian dancing. Quietly they all slipped away to give them privacy. 

_Touching my eyes _

_softly caressing my lips_

_But guess what I see _

_I'll give you a hint_

They danced along to the music in their mind, synchronized perfectly with each other for a magical moment. Yue let his hands stroke her silky hair and his chin dropped to rest on her head. Sakura sighed and laid her head on his chest. He looked around and saw that it was only Sakura and him. Yue realised that this was the perfect moment. 'Sakura?' he prompted. The woman in his arms looked up with dazed eyes. 'Hmm?' she asked tilting her head. Yue looked down into the innocent face and gathered his courage. There was only one chance for this. 

_I see My Sakura dancing around me_

_I see My Sakura laughing at me_

_I see My Sakura calling for me_

'Aishiteru Sakura,' he whispered. Her emerald eyes widened. Yue felt doubts assail him. Was he wrong? Maybe she didn't love him the way he wanted her to. Maybe she was still in love with that gaki. Then her shocked look melted into one of adoration and the vice around his heart loosened. 'Aishiteru Yue,' she murmured a faint red tingeing her cheeks. Yue smiled and held her close. They swayed and danced silently for a while content just to be with each other. Then Yue smiled and pulled away from Sakura fractionally. She looked at him with quizzical eyes. 'Yamazaki was right you know?' he said brushing a strand of hair away from her face. 'About what?' she asked curiously. 'We will love each other forever,' Yue said touching his forehead to hers. She smiled and kissed him lightly. 'I don't have a problem with it, do you?' she teased. Yue grinned and shook his head slightly. 'Not now, not ever,' he promised sealing his lips to hers.

_Dance with me my Sakura_

_Fly with me my Sakura_

_Love with me my Sakura_

Behind a tree trunk the light glittered off the lens of a camera. 'It worked,' Tomoyo announced turning to the others. Yamazaki and Eriol gave each other high fives while the others congratulated themselves. 'That story was very convincing I must admit,' Touya said to the boys. Eriol and Yamazaki turned to him with identical surprised looks. 'Who said it was a lie?' Eriol said. Touya and the others gaped at the both of them. Eriol smiled mysteriously and looked over to the happy couple. Then he blinked in confusion. Tomoyo noticed his puzzled look and came over to stand beside him. 'What's wrong?' she asked. Eriol turned to her with bewildered blue eyes. 'I think Yue just gave me a thumbs up,' he said a smile breaking out on his face. Tomoyo giggled and held his hand as they watched the two danced among the sakura petals. 

_Then I know she loves me_

_Then I know she can see_

_How much she means to me_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ta-da, it's done. For anyone wondering, sukidesu means I like you and is used more often than aishiteru. Like with most words the tone and context you use it in can either emphasize or lessen it's meanings. Another thing is her friends don't know about the cards and stuff, they think Yue is just a guy that Sakura likes. I like writing this one it was cool. The song I used is called  'My Sakura'. And like before I wrote it so I've got dibs on that one. Farewell my dearest reviewers till the next story ^_~.


End file.
